Unknown Hero
by Smiles-and-Smirks
Summary: All people doubt who they are at least once in their life time. But eventually they all realize the cold hard truth of life. You can’t change the past, and you can’t escape who you are. But for every truth there’s a lie, and somebody telling it. Whe


_Undeserved Forgivness_

_That fateful day it rained. A rain that will never stop, and a rain that fell not from the sky. The rain was not water, but a mixture of my crimson blood and my to many shedded tears. I cried. Yes I cried, because they found out who you were. They confronted me, I stupidly defended you to them. Told them they couldn't judge you, they don't even know you.They don't know you, the way I do. I know the real you. The person they can't see. They judge by what you do, but I can see the real you. If they would look beyond their eyes, the would see the person I know you can be._

_I lost them for you, no because of you. Because of you my Marauders turned away. Because of you they look at me in disgust. Now I shall never know whether they still do. I thought I knew them better then that, I thought they would never abandon me, but they did. And you followed suite. I defended you, fought for you, but you turned away. You scorned me. Took away the ones I love. My friends, my family. I just want to know. After all the pain you put me through , after all you stole. Why do I still love you? How can I still forgive you? How can I still need you, want you, and cry for you? Why? It's all the same for them, I still love them, miss them, and cry for them. I forgive them. Why? Oh why does my heart torment me so?_

A girl with light brown hair, and dark grey eyes walked across Hogwart's school grounds. Her once sparkling grey eyes, now dim, their mischievous twinkle gone. Lost in a sea of pain and sorrow. Tears flowed from her eyes, and for once in her life she didn't try to stop them, or wipe them away. Her heart was broken by love, by betrayal, by sorrow, and in to many pieces for one person to ever fix. Lord Voldemort. This was all his fault. One way or another it all lead back to him. She knew a young man by the name of Tom Riddle. She knew Tom Riddle only to well. He was her big brother, her rock, her confident, even more he was her friend. She would have died for him. Deep down she knew she had died, not clinical death. She still walked, she still breathed. But she was a shell of what used to be Kylie Riddle. Kylie Riddle had left along time ago. Kylie Riddle had died. And not for Tom Riddle. No, Kylie Riddle had died for Lord Voldemort.

" Kylie". The girl stopped for a moment at the sound of her name. She knew that voice only to well, and willed her legs to keep walking. But they didn't obey. Her legs stood their ground, and she pushed harder. To hard, her legs buckled under the pressure, or her body could have just collapsed out of exhaustion. Either way she was lying on the ground, more tears flowing. She was crying harder then before. Her breaths were raspy, she didn't know how many more she would have. She had screwed up, and was never going to be able to fix it. She was going to die here, alone, broken hearted. Death was coming slowly, and she damned him for it.

The owner of the voice had caught up to her now, and took up her limp body into his arms. " I'm sorry. Damn it Kylie, I'm so sorry.". She looked up into his eyes, and she hurt even more. He truly was sorry, she knew that now. " I shouldn't have asked you to choose. It was the stupidest thing I've ever done." He was crying now. It was then she said the words she'd been wanting to say ever since he first held her in his arms. " I love you". He kissed her lightly, " I love you. Never stopped, never will". It was then exhaustion finally claimed her. She was gone. As he picked her limp body up, and began carrying her back towards the school.

As he neared the door four people came running out. " Is she alright" one boy began, but his face fell. The red headed girl next to him began to cry, and he put his arms around her. They had screwed up. They had abandoned her when she needed them most. Why? Because of who her brother was, because she still loved him, and had stood by him. Even after all the horrible things he had done to her. Because of their stupidness she was now, she was now. He wouldn't say it, he wouldn't accept it. Stupidity had cost them their best friend.

He was sorry. Godric knows he was sorry. But that wouldn't change anything. He, James Potter, Remus Lupin, Lily Evans, Peter Pettigrew, and Sirius Black who now held her in his arms, were all sorry. But that fact alone didn't do any good, and they knew that. They had broken her heart by abandoning her, and her heart had been shattered when her brother had done the same. For the past month, her soul had died, her spirt was gone, she hadn't been the Kylie they knew. But now her body was gone as well. For reasons unknown to him she still loved her brother, she had forgiven him. Just like she had forgiven all of them, and loved them. James didn't believe he deserved it, none of them had deserved it. Yet he had received it. They all had.


End file.
